


"I Miss a Great Many Folks."

by umbreno



Series: The Jesse!Crutchie AU [3]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, Tuck Everlasting - Miller/Tysen/Shear & Federle
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Character Death, jesse tuck has a lot of unresolved issues and if i dont resolve them who will, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreno/pseuds/umbreno
Summary: Something was wrong, Jesse realized that much very quickly. New York was always a crowded place, but these crowds.. there was something off about them.(takes place in the story tucked away's universe, but reading that isn't required, there's only like one line that specifically references it)
Relationships: Crutchie/David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Jesse Tuck/David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Series: The Jesse!Crutchie AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520765
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	"I Miss a Great Many Folks."

Something was  _ wrong,  _ Jesse realized that much  _ very _ quickly. New York was always a crowded place, but these crowds.. there was something  _ off  _ about them. He was trying to make his way through the crowd and find his friends, with little luck.

He kept pushing through the crowd, hoping to find _someone_ he knows. But the crowd seems to _never_ ** _end._** “Hello?” He calls out, desperate for someone to answer back. He keeps getting shoved by the people around him, and it sucks.

“Are any of you there?” He calls out again.  _ This isn’t right! There has to be someone he knows out here who can get him back home-  _ He pauses, realizing that yeah, he does technically have  _ two  _ homes now, but he pushes that thought back into his head for later.

It feels like it’s been 10 minutes of pushing his way through the crowd (and himself getting pushed just as much) when he stops to take a  _ look  _ at the crowd around him with a dawning realization. He thought they were just a larger than average New York crowd. 

He was wrong.

He freezes in place momentarily, only to have to keep moving to not get swept up in the crowd again as he realizes: Yes, he  _ did  _ know these people. The keyword there being  _ did.  _ He was surrounded by the literal ghosts of his past.

But then, where were the newsies? And Miles? Because surely Miles had to be here somewhere too, right? He still had an apartment in the city after all-

He then hopes to every possible God he doesn’t end up seeing Rose or Thomas, he’s not sure he could handle that right now. 

That’s when he hears people talking. Actual real people _ talking!  _ He quickly picks up speed, more desperate than ever to find his way through this crowd of ghosts, and sure enough, he sees Jack and Davey not too far from him, he just had to get there.

He realizes then that they were _ still moving, _ even faster than he was moving to get to them. “Wait-” He calls out, voice suddenly super shaky. “Guys, wait!” He calls again, but his voice is suddenly  _ so quiet  _ and they’re suddenly  _ so far away. _

“Please, wait!  _ Don’t leave me behind!” _ He’s screaming now, but soon enough he’s getting shoved back further away from them. _ “Don’t go, please don’t go I can’t be alone again-”  _

“Jesse?”

He stops when he hears his name, and he suddenly realizes just how  _ tired _ he is, and lets his eyes close soon after..

* * *

When he opens his eyes again, he’s with Jack and Davey. 

He’s with Jack and Davey and he’s  _ safe.  _ “Jesse, are you alright?” Davey asks, worry in his eyes, and Jesse realizes he was crying as he goes to wipe the tears away. “Y- Yeah..” He tells them, although he knows deep down that’s not the complete truth.

“That was some nightmare you were havin’, ya weren’t wakin’ up no matter how hard we tried.” Jack explains. Jesse takes a moment to catch his breath and pull himself together, “I’m so glad I have you two.” He says. “I was alone for a.. really long time..” He admits with a shaky voice. 

“Is that what your nightmare was about, then?” Jack asks. “Well, you don’t need to worry, because as long as we’re all here, rest of the newsies included, you ain’t ever gonna be alone again.” He tells him, and Davey nods.

And he’s right, they’re both right.

He’s not alone anymore.


End file.
